The overall goal of the South Texas Pediatric MB-CCOP is to reduce the incidence, morbidity and, mortality of cancer in the pediatric age group among minority populations, predominately Mexican Americans, residing in the service area. Three specific aims of the South Texas Pediatric MB-CCOP are proposed: 1) Provide on-site data management support for three groups of pediatric oncologists affiliated with POG and the MB-CCOP and serving the minority population within the service area. 2) Provide travel support for pediatric oncologists and data management personnel to existing and planned outreach clinics within the large geographic area served by the groups. 3) Increase awareness of childhood cancer and resources available for its treatment by an aggressive program of continuing medical education aimed at primary care physicians. Research Plan: Data Management The primary means of carrying out MB CCOP activities will be the maintenance of a Clinical Research Office (CRO). The CRO will provide comprehensive data management support for the program, including IRB approval of protocols and consent including Spanish translations, chart and record audits, research database reporting and co-ordination of biological sample/specimen collection. Outreach Clinics Each MB CCOP component will operate outreach clinics in the service area. Currently five outreach clinics exist with two additional clinics I being planned. Continuing Education: The pilot program for CME outreach will be centered at Valley Baptist Hospital in Harlingen, TX. Pediatric grand rounds and a telemedicine connection will be employed in this effort. This plan will enable our MB-CCOP to continue to exceed the requirements for treatment studies and increase accruals to cancer prevention and control studies. Evaluation: Patient accuual is reviewed at a monthly meeting which is attended by all investigators.